Darkness Inside: Redux
by outlaw2448
Summary: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sometimes your own worst enemy is yourself, or the darkness pent up inside of you. Since that fateful evening when Devimon and Angemon fought, it seemed Destiny had a plan to continue the fight.


Disclaimer: Hey I don't own the Digimon franchise….any of it

* * *

><p>An image hung in the air showing a dark, devilish looking figure surrounded by water. Below the image stood two boys both watching the image intensely. The older one, a blonde haired boy wearing a green and yellow shirt stood clutching his white hat. The other much smaller boy stood by his side notching how much the older boy stood next to him with so much aggression. Without saying anything the older boy threw his hat down and took off his backpack, proceeding to walk down the long hallway that was in front of them.<p>

"TK!" said a small orange and white bat creature.

TK kept walking down the hallway, not paying attention to the creature trying to keep up. _Why….out of all the things Ken has done, why this? _TK thought to himself, he could feel something churning inside of himself. A feeling he never felt before; a mixture of rage, anger, fear all melded together in a single moment. All of it needing to be directed at one person, The Digimon Emperor…Ken Ichijouji.

"TK, can't you do this later? We've got to get out of here while we can! Don't be so stubborn!" Patamon pleaded, just as TK stopped in his tracks notching a shadow rising from another hallway. The shadow belonged to the one person TK was hoping to run into. Both Ken and his digimon Wormmon walked into view of TK and Patamon, the two parties stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I don't remember sending you an invitation! Although I must admit, you've got a lot of nerve sneaking into the base of the most powerful being in the Digital World!" Ken said snidely

TK's emotions changed from fury to almost peaceful and calm as he began to laugh at Ken's comment.

"What's so funny?" Ken asked puzzled

"Let me ask you something, Ichijouji. Don't you think it's time you gave up on this little charade? It's getting old. You say you're the Digimon Emperor, and yet you have no idea about the powers that are here. You're a pretender. You're like that story "The Emperor's New Clothes"." TK responded calmly.

"You're nobody! Not like me! You will bow down before me!" Ken ordered fiercely.

"Sorry, the floor's kind of dirty." TK responded nonchalantly

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Ken angrily yelled, cracking the whip he was holding against TK's left cheek. Patamon gasped as he saw his friend stand there, a small bit of blood beginning to form where the whip had made contact. TK brought a hand up to where the wound was, wiping a little bit of blood off the wound and looking at it.

"When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?" TK asked.

"I…guess." responded Ken

"That's your problem. You don't know when to talk and when to fight. Now is a good time to talk. On the other hand, it's also a good time to fight!" TK said as he lunged towards Ken, throwing a punch and connecting against Ken's jaw. Ken responded by using his whip again' this time TK caught it starring at Ken, the fury had returned deep inside of him. TK tackled Ken to the ground and both boys wrestled with each other.

A thunderous roar went through the hallway as the two boys stopped their tussle with TK sitting on top of Ken to notice new holes had appeared above them, and a monstrous shadow went across one of the holes as the boys looked up.

"What is that?" TK asked shocked before being broadside by a punch form Ken. TK was knocked off of Ken, he could taste iron as he gathered himself. Ken got off the ground and walked over to TK, proceeding to place a foot on top of TK's head, driving it into the ground.

"TK are you alright?" Patamon yelled as he started to fly over to his friend.

"Sticky Net" said Wormmon, capturing the digimon.

"That is my new pet, Kimeramon; and from the looks of it your friends have been introduced to him." Ken said full of satisfaction as he picked up his newest catch. The image of his friends and other digimon on an island in the middle of the ocean began to appear above where the two boys were. Ken grabbed TK by his right arm and lifted him off the ground so he could see the video. TK looked on in horror as he saw his friends and their digimon, all of them appeared to be beaten. A green flash of light covered the video before the video cut out. TK felt numb as Ken let him drop back to the ground.

"What's the matter? Finally understanding that I finally beat you?" Ken taunted his foe. TK felt himself get picked up once more and forced to walk down the hallway that Ken had entered from. TK was shocked from what he saw, feeling unable to do anything about his current predicament. Ken had led them to a wall which began to open up and show them the ocean they had been flying over.

"So Mr. Bigshot, you've got two choices. Either swear your allegiance to me or join your friends." Ken said. TK looked down at the same dark whirlpool he had seen Devimon in just minutes before. He could feel the dark energy seeping out of it, so cold and bleak. "Well?" Ken asked impatiently.

"Never." TK replied.

"Suit yourself." Ken responded pushing TK out of the base. TK watched as the horizon of the ocean disappeared out of view and all he could see was darkness. He kept falling farther and farther until he landed hard on something solid.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." he said as he woke up, staring at the ground. He rolled over on his back as he wrapped the sheet that he was sleeping under around him. He looked up to see a familiar sight falling off the bed, landing right on top of him. He groaned as he moved an orange and white bat like creature from him, the little creature still asleep on the boys chest. The boy looked up at his clock reading 5:00 am, barely an hour after he had fallen asleep.<p>

"TK are you alright in there?" asked a feminine voice as knocks were heard rapping on the door. The door slowly opened letting light into the room. "I heard something crash." said the woman as she entered.

"I'm...fine mom." said TK as he propped himself off the ground. The little creature stirred as TK moved it off him.

"That's good. We wouldn't want you to miss school now, would we?" she joked as she left the room.

"Right." TK half-heartedly chuckled as he fell backwards and stared at the ceiling. _I'm never going to eat something Matt left in the refrigerator ever again_ he thought to himself, trying to remember what it was that he was dreaming about. He put a hand up to where he had been whipped, and even though the wound had healed it felt fresh and stung as he touched it.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts at trying to get a little more sleep, TK finally had had enough and started his day. Walking into the bathroom he flipped the switch and turned on the light. The sudden illumination blinded TK for a second as he adjusted to the brighter environment. He looked into the mirror, the reflection showed him just how much the lack of sleep was showing. He went through his morning routine and got ready to walk to school.

"TK! You're going to be late!" yelled his mom as TK was finishing tying his sneakers.

"Be right there!" TK yelled back as he grabbed his backpack and began to leave his room. "Whoops, almost forgot you." TK said as he reached back in and grabbed his white hat. He looked at the creature still sleeping on his bed. "Bye Patamon." TK said to the sleeping creature.

"Bye...TK." said Patamon softly as he rolled over to keep the light out of his eyes.

TK began to leave before being stopped by his mom. "Now don't forget I will be home late again tonight." she said.

"I haven't forgotten." TK said with a smile as he took a step outside.

"Oh, and you better have your homework done before you go to sleep." she added.

"OK mom." he responded as he turned around to shut the door.

"One more thing..." she began to say.

"Mom...I gotta go to school." TK said jokingly impatient.

"Just one more thing." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"Back at you." TK said returning the hug. "Bye?"

"Bye." she laughed as TK went running out of sight.

* * *

><p>That morning the students of Odaiba were walking to school. The 1st bell rang signaling that school was going to begin in 30 minutes. Two students were walking together along the sidewalk. A girl wearing a pink and white shirt, yellow pants and a camera around her neck was walking side-by-side with a brown haired boy with brown pants and blue shirt.<p>

"What do you mean no?" said the boy.

"It means the opposite of yes. It also means I'm not going to let you copy my homework that you should have done last night." the girl said laughing at the boys' reaction as she continued walking.

"What if I said I would do anything?" the boy pleaded.

"Davis are you sure about that?" the girl questioned.

"Uh...well almost anything Kari. Please...just this once. I promise." Davis responded.

"I've heard that before." Kari answered.

"Ok so just this 35th time." Davis said as he put his hands together begging.

Kari sighed as she thought it over. "Fine." she said conceding defeat this time. Davis became excited at hearing the words he wanted to hear. The two stopped just outside the gate to the entrance of the school grounds, as Kari dug through her backpack. The sound of footsteps could be heard, going at a fast pace as the two stood still. Kari looked up as she had the papers in her hands when she noticed the familiar white hat, the green and yellow shirt.

"Hey TK." Kari said happily as TK came running up to them. He stopped his sprint to talk to them as he got closer.

"What...are you...two doing out here?" TK asked out of breath.

"Davis wanted to copy my homework." Kari responded.

"That's like what the 5th time this week?" TK joked.

"Ha ha TI." Davis retorted as another bell rang signaling 10 minutes before classes began.

"Are you feeling ok TK?" Kari asked as she interrupted the two and their friendly argument

"Yeah, why?" TK responded back.

"You look horrible." Kari said.

"Oh that, yeah I didn't sleep much last night is all." TK answered as he yawned. "We probably should get going." TK pointed out as he began to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>"So class what you see here is the derivative of x. Now I'm sure you wanted to know how we got there well the answer is very easy." Mr. Okajima said as he droned on talking about math which TK found boring. "Ms. Hoshi do you know the answer?" said Mr. Okajima.<p>

"Is it 12?" answered the student.

"Correct." responded the teacher as he began reading off another question for someone to answer. TK tuned out what was being said as he looked down at his notebook, the once blank page was covered in little drawings. He began to make a couple more lines around his "version" of what looked like Patamon. TK looked up from his doodle and saw something flying near the classroom door, causing a distinct shadow on it. He could make out Patamon as the shadow flew out of sight from the doorway.

"Excuse Mr. Okajima. May I be excused to use the restroom?" Tk asked as he interrupted the teacher. TK was soon walking briskly through the hallways of the school trying to find Patamon. He would notice the shadow move out of sight as he rounded each corner of the hallway. TK didn't seem to be making any ground until he turned a corner and found himself staring at a hallway shrouded in darkness.

"Who forgot to turn on the lights here?" Tk said to himself as he walked down the corridor where he could hear Patamon's wings echoing through the hallway with each flap. TK wondered on through the hallway until he caught up to Patamon, now on the floor unaware of TK's presence. TK soon stood above the digimon and was ready to pick him up when his digivice began to glow green revealing something that looked like Patamon. However it wasn't Patamon or at least his Patamon. It's color scheme was purple and white, however it had the same features as his friend. The digimon turned around and looked at TK menacingly.

"TK…"whispered the digimon. "TK…." it continued to say as TK began to back away from it.

"MR. TAKAISHI!" said a voice as TK felt something rather heavy slam on his desk. TK jumped up as he moved his arms off desk, and looked around the room. His attention soon turned to his teacher who was looking right back at him. TK wiped the corner of his mouth off as he felt a minor wetness from his saliva. The classroom was a mix of silence and quiet snickering.

"Mr. Takaishi I know math isn't the most exciting subject, but please don't sleep in my class." said Mr. Okajima, "Now once class is over please see me." he continued as he walked back towards the front of the class. He looked over and saw Kari staring back at him with a confused look on her face.

After class both Kari and Davis waited outside the classroom as TK spent a few minutes after class to talk to the teacher. The two turned their attention as the door to the classroom slid open.

"Just remember to take care of yourself ok?" said Mr. Okajima.

"Yes, sir. Once again I'm very sorry." TK responded as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief not realizing the company he had around him.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, when did I fall asleep? I was listening to him drone on, next thing I knew he standing over me." TK replied as Davis put an arm around him.

"At least I won't be lonely after school." Davis joked causing Kari to give him a serious look.

"I can't answer your question, no one had really noticed you until you started mumbling in your sleep." Kari answered. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I was more tired than I thought I was." TK responded as the bell for the next class began to ring throughout the school. "See you guys after school!" he yelled as he ran off to his next class leaving Davis and Kari standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is chapter 1 of my rewritten version of Darkness Inside. We will call this Version 3, V2 was more expanded, but overall ended up being the same story as the original. With some tweaks to keep things interesting. However V3 is different right from the beginning, and will be different till the end.

I am going to keep the original up if you're interested in wanting to see comparisons. Hopefully those who have read the original will enjoy this one as well. Now on to some more different news.

I'm unfortunately not able to update as much as I would like, mainly because my laptop has shot craps and the backlight has gone out on it making writing a challenge. Plus I'm in the process of moving in with a friend here in a month, and I also had a minor health scare around November that I am lucky didn't cause any major issues involving my brain. That last part being why I haven't put anything up in quite some time. In the meantime I'm back and will update when i can.

Also I've kind of decided to make this story part of my AU taking place in the same universe area as Day of the Digidestined. So expect a rewrite of DotD, but it's not going to take place until I've finished this and the full story that takes place prior to DotD.

Thanks for everything all of you who read this do for me. I enjoy seeing that people out there are interested enough to view my work even if they choose not to continue reading it all the way through. So feel free to favorite/follow/review/pm this an anything else I do.


End file.
